orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
A Tittin' and a Hairin'
"A Tittin' and a Hairin'"' '''is the tenth episode of the third season of ''Orange Is the New Black. It is the thirty-sixth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 11, 2015. It was written by Lauren Morelli and directed by Jesse Peretz. Synopsis Pennsatucky, Piper, Crazy Eyes and Lorna get closer with their new admirers. Tensions between Sophia and Gloria, and Alex and Lolly escalate. Plot Present Charlie Coates tries to talk to Tiffany Doggett but she's not interested. He stops her and gives her some donuts then explains the new job is pressuring him. He apologizes for kissing Doggett earlier and eventually reveal that he likes her. Doggett seems moved and they resolve their issues. Caputo witnesses Norma's followers during their morning yelling session. He bans religious service meetings in the prison yard that involve screaming. Alex Vause confronts Lolly Whitehill about Lolly's journal, attracting the attention of Donaldson. When questioned, Lolly reveals she has her journal with her (and that the handwriting is different) and Alex accidentally reveals she snooped around Lolly's bunk, earning her two shots. Taystee, Sister Ingalls, Yoga Jones, Anita and many other inmates celebrate in the TV room when the news announces celebrity chef Judy King is guilty on all counts. Piper and Stella brief Flaca, Maritza and Maria on the conditions of the secret panty business. Alex walks past and sees Stella showing affection for Piper, and can't see Piper's discomfort, so she walks off upset. Maureen suggests to Suzanne through a poem to use more same-sex material in her novel series, in order to help her overcome writer's block. She then hints to Suzanne that she will be in a broom closet later than night and Suzanne is shocked. Soso explains that she didn't mean to laugh at Leanne to Berdie Rogers, blaming it on 'genetic nervous laughter'. Soso tells Rogers she is having a difficult time in prison and Rogers consuls her. Gloria sees Sophia with her son Michael at visitation while Gloria is unable to see her own children. Crystal Burset informs Sophia of Michael's behavior, the latter whom walks out when Sophia tells him off as he thinks that Sophia doesn't care. Sophia is upset that she cannot stop him. Gloria, whom has found out that the incident causing Sophia to stop Benito's visits is actually Michael's fault, rants to Aleida in the kitchen about missing all of her children. Luschek and Ford discuss MCC dissolving the union the COs are now not a part of. Luschek says he's not concerned because he is getting government checks thanks to living on valuable land but Ford implies he knows he is actually been selling drugs. Black Cindy questions Ginsberg about her Jewish heritage. Delia Powell visits her son George Mendez in prison and tells him Dayanara Diaz's baby isn't his but he refuses to believe her. Mendez states that Daya and his 'child' are the only things keeping him alive. Suzanne tells Lorna Morello that she's a virgin and doesn't understand sex, and that she made up the sexual content in her novel. Suzanne mentions her impending hook up with Maureen and Lorna reassures her everyone's first time is awkward. MorelloLorna Mucciomeets Vince Muccio during visitation, and gets along well with him, the most successful meet out of all the men that have visited her so far. Flaca Gonzales tells Big Boo and Anita they're being ripped off, as the used panties sell for $70 but they're only getting paid in flavor packets. Suzanne goes up to the broom cupboard where Maureen is waiting, however cannot go through with the situation and leaves. Coates visits Caputo's office and Caputo tells him that he is on probation for being late back from the van run multiple times. Delia Powell goes back to Litchfield to ask Daya again if she wants to give the baby to her and Daya accepts, wanting the best life for her baby. In the TV room, many inmates gather for an update on the Judy King trial. It is announced that Judy King will be spending her time at the Alderson Correction Facility and the inmates are disappointed that Judy King will not be coming to Litchfield. Piper and Alex have a disagreement, as Alex is jealous of Piper's new relationship with Stella. Piper and Stella then kiss, which Red sees. Tension rises in the bathrooms when Gloria confronts Sophia and Alex confronts Lolly. Lolly pulls a makeshift knife on Alex, she knocks Lolly down with a punch. When Alex lunges for her, Lolly begins rambling about the NSA infiltrating the prison and Alex realises Lolly isn't a plant, she's mentally unstable. When Gloria pushes Sophia, Sophia retaliates by shoving Gloria, who hits her head badly. Sophia apologizes but Aleida yells at her to stay away. Vince and a few of his friends find Christopher MacLaren, Morello's ex 'boyfriend' and beat him up for apparently treating Morello poorly. Coates, angry that he is on probation, takes his takes his anger out on Tiffany who tries to apologize and comfort him. He suddenly grabs her, throws her into the prison van and violently rapes her while repeating "This is what you want, isn't it? I love you" as Tiffany silently cries and zones out. Flashbacks Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show. Tiffany Doggett Tiffany begins her period at just ten years old. Her mother tells her what it means, saying she's "not a little grubber anymore" and she has "value" now. She then explains very bluntly that because she's going through puberty, boys will "see you differently and do you different". She says "best thing is to let them do their business, baby". She compares sex to "a bee sting, in and out, over before you knew it was happening". As a teen in the 90s, Tiffany would regularly exchanges sex in a meaningless way for free stuff. During one sexual encounter with a guy named Abe, she is bitten by an insect and walks away, refusing to finish the sex. As she nurses her bite wound, a man named Nathan introduces himself. He gets a first aid kit from his car and tells her he's new in town. When he asks her out, Tiffany replies "What do I gotta do?". Later, Nathan and Tiffany watch porn together and Tiffany is confused by scenes where the woman is sexually pleasured, having never experienced it herself. Nathan decides to pleasure her with his hands and she is stunned at how nice it feels. Nathan eventually has to leave town with his parents so he and Tiffany attend one last country party together. They declare their love for each other and he leaves early to pack. She goes to find drinks, in an ice-filled bathtub, and Abe shows up, telling Tiffany she "owes" him after leaving him last time. Despite her protests, he forces himself on her and rapes her, while she zones out. Galleries Present 03x10, Daya, Red, Maria.jpg 03x10, Alex, Lolly.jpg 03x10, Stella, Piper.jpg 03x10, Pornstache, Delia Powell.jpg Flashbacks 03x10, Pennsatucky Flashback, Nathan.jpg 03x10, Pennsatucky Flashback 2.jpg 03x10, Young Pennsatucky.jpg Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson *Michael Harney as Sam Healy (credit only) *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Taryn Manning as Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Stars *Marsha Stephanie Blake as Berdie Rogers *Blair Brown as Judy King *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales *Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black *Beth Fowler as Sister Jane Ingalls *Jamie Denbo as Shelly Ginsberg *Germar Terrell Gardner as Charles Ford *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *John Magaro as Vince Muccio *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Michael Rainey Jr. as Michael Burset *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Ruby Rose as Stella Carlin *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy *Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin *Tamara Torres as Weeping Woman *Tanya Wright as Crystal Burset *and Lori Petty as Lolly Whitehill Special Guest Stars *Mary Steenburgen as Delia Powell *Pablo Schreiber as George "Pornstache" Mendez Co-stars *Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores *Julie Lake as Angie Rice *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Brendan Burke as CO Donaldson *Alan Aisenberg as Baxter Bayley *Emily Althaus as Maureen Kukudio *James McMenamin as Charlie Coates *Simone Boyce as Reporter *Danielle Herbert as Jeanie "Babs" Babson *Stephen O'Reilly as Christopher MacLaren *Tanairi Vazquez as Annie Valdez *Helen Abell as Debbie Doggett *Oona Laurence as 10 Year Old Tiffany *Michael Quinlan as Lead Prosecutor *Nick Reynolds as Gustav *Jeffrey Ryan as Abe *Ronen Rubinstein as Nathan Uncredited ... Trivia * First appearance of Shelly Ginsberg * Last appearance of Michael Burset * Last appearance of Annie Valdez Music *The Offspring - Pretty Fly (For a White Guy) (Doggett's flashback) *Rancid - Lock, Step & Gone (Doggett's flashback) *Public Nuisance - Love is a Feeling (Doggett's flashback) *311 - Beautiful Disaster (Doggett's flashback when Nathan leaves) *The Womenfolk - Good Old Mountain Dew (Credits) Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Tiffany's Flashback